


Always

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [27]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin comforts a scared Arthur.Written for the Halloween themed Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts were 'always' and/or 'scary stories.'





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Martin could hear it. It sounded like someone had laid on their car horn for an extended period of time, truncated by very small moments of silence. He crept carefully, and silently into the airplane so not to startle its singular, and seemingly terrified, sobbing passenger before sitting down next to them.

"Arthur, its me; what's the matter?"

Arthur looked up at him, his hazel eyes watery, red, and puffy from crying. 

"Oh, Arthur. It is okay. I'm here. And, you know what?"

"W-what?"

"You're on the plane, Arthur. You're on your brilliant plane that  _you_ and you alone made."

Arthur rubbed his nose onto his shirt. "But, i-it was just so-so scary, M-Martin. I don't want the monsters to get me. They're not going to get me, right? I don't know what I would do. This plane, while brilliant, is just made of cardboard, Styrofoam, and a sheet. It isn't  _that_ impressive, Martin."

Martin took the  _Goosebumps_ novel that Arthur was reading away from him. "Arthur, it is just a scary story; it isn't real." 

"I feel like it is sometimes." He pondered for a moment, thoughtfully. "I mean, there's real life monsters, though."

"What do you mean, Arthur?"

"I mean, sure they might not be covered in slime or make growling sounds, but they  _are_ real. They're just disguised as humans. So...so I guess they just haven't gone through that transition between human and whatever a monster is."

Martin hugged Arthur, and Martin petted Arthur's soft, brown hair. "Your dad, you mean?"

Arthur broke away from the hug, and stared at Martin, (not as watery) hazel meeting blue-green. "Yeah." Arthur said in a small voice. "Its pathetic, I know."

"No, Arthur, listen. It isn't pathetic. You're not pathetic either. C'mon, let's go outside and play trains! I'll let you be the driver of the train."

Arthur's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really, Arthur."

"Oh, Martin. This is brilliant! Please tell me we'll be friends forever?"

"Always, Arthur. Always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're not familiar with Goosebumps, here's more information about them: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Goosebumps_books.


End file.
